Pups and the Magical Cases
This is a Magical World video game, where cases are suddenly flowing around the Magical World. Summary The PAW Patrol joins Milli and Twilight Sparkle, who both know a lot about mysteries, in being the Investigators of the Magical World. (since the other investigation team are so incompetent) Use your eyes and mouse to look for clues and put the pieces together. Keep an eye out for Charmy, he'll come by to give tips on what to do in that and upcoming situations. (You can disable his long but hilarious explanation in the Options menu) Cases *Case 1 *Case 2 Controls/Tips Every video game needs controls and tips, right? These are the controls. Walking Use your mouse to make a character move. Click a spot you want them to walk to. You can even make them run by holding the mouse button down. Looking for evidence Just click on a spot that looks like they'll give evidence on the case Combining evidence When two pieces of evidence look like they have a link in a way, click on them and combine them. You can even combine evidence with a character too. Changing Character You can change between the characters of the Magical Investigators at any time when there's not converstation going on. Go to the menu button to change character. Sometimes, you can only move on in a case or find interesting clues with certain characters. Temporary Characters Some of the other characters join the investigators temporarily to help with something. They can help with getting a character to talk, finding clues, or get to places that you normally can't get into. However, you can't play as them; they'll follow the character you're playing as around. Locked Topics Sometimes, a character won't talk about a subject and just hide the facts about it. So the topic is locked. To unlock it, you need to present evidence and then you can get info from them. Some topics might even have more than one lock. That means you need that many pieces of evidence to unlock the topic. Interrogations When a character won't talk, he or she must be interrogated. You must give them a lot of evidence to make sure that they'll talk. If you don't have enough evidence or the right evidence, you can find the right evidence and come back and try again. Confrontations This is like Interrogations, but it has a lot of differences. You will have everything you need for the confrontation. The character will also come up with claims and topics and you have to figure out which one proves them to be involved in a case. When in a confrontation, you'll be automatically selected a character to play as. However, you can't change character, leave a confrontation, save, or leave the game. You have 6 chances to prove your point to the character. If you keep getting the evidence wrong or give the worng evidence, you'll lose a chance. If your chances drop to zero, you lose, but you can try again. When the other character loses all of his or her chances, he or she will tell what they know about the case or they'll admit what they did. Magical Investigators This is the investigation team of the game. However, you can only play as one of them at a time. You can change them at any time, with the exception of confrontations. Wheather you just like them or they are needed in the part of the case. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the leader of the Magical Investigators. Since she's the best writer, she writes down written information when needed. She's one of the only two characters that do confrontations. Milli Milli is the smallest member, so she can squeeze into spots and look carefully. She's one of the two characters that do confrontations. Chase He has a strong nose, so he's the best at noticing what's going around. Skye She is usefeul in the sky areas. (since Twilight is still learning to use her wings, she's the only one in the sky areas) Rocky Sometimes, he's better at looking and combining evidence thant the rest of the team. Zuma He is only used in water areas. The water can sometimes have evidence in it or characters that are only found there. Lilac Lilac has a lot of room in her extra pup-pack, so she'll keep the evidence (whether actual, picture, or report) safe and sound in her pup-pack when needed. If you click on her Pup-Pack on the screen, you can look at the evidence and the profile photos of the different characters. Options Sound, Music and Audio You can adjust the sounds, background music, and the character's voice volume here. Language You can adjust the language of the text, the voices, or even both here. Buzzy Tips Charmy will give details, at random, about the game. When you come across something new, he come by and give you tips. You can turn this on or off from the options menu. You'll just get written text on how to do something if it's off. When it's on, you can have a laugh at the conversations. (Click here to see the funny scenes) Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Games